


Gundark Trainer

by grogu-pascal (venusx)



Series: The Roomba Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Age Gap, Protective Din Djarin, Suprisingly Vanilla Especially Coming From Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusx/pseuds/grogu-pascal
Summary: Surely Din isn't implying that you're out of shape.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: The Roomba Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Gundark Trainer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr user](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+user).



"I'm gonna head out and look around," you hear Din say. You're reclined against your sleeper, datapad in hand, playing _Gundark Trainer_. 

"Huh?" you respond. It's not that you don't hear him. It's just that calling him to you will buy you more time to finish the level you're on. If you got up now, you might lose. "Gonna head out and look around," he repeats. He doesn't sound any closer to you. 

"I can't hear you Din!" you lie, mashing buttons to fire at the Gundark. It rips your player's arm off and you groan. _Game over!_ the datapad growls. You realize Din hasn't responded. "Din?" you ask. You can't see him from your room, but hear the weight of his boots as they drift further from you.

"Wait!" you yell, throwing your datapad to the side. A garment catches your eye and you wrap it around you as you run towards the head of the ship. "I wanna come!" you say as you arrive, standing on the incline of the gangway. Din looks up at you as you rest your palms on your knees, struggling for breath.

"You're not dressed for it," he starts. 

You interject, shooing the idea away with your hand, "No, no, no. It rewraps, see? Bought it on Jakku—"

"And you're not fit for it either," he finishes. His hands arrive at his hips and he shifts his weight to one leg.

Well what the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Din Djarin," you say, standing straight. Your breath is still heaving, "Are you trying to call me—"

"No," he begins, "I'm just saying that—"

Your eyes narrow. "Well if I am a little out of shape, it's because you keep me locked up all the time." You let your words linger and inspect his posture for a reaction. It’s not like looking at his helmet is any use.

Not being able to read his face was problematic when you first began working on the Crest, especially considering his voice didn't offer much either. The man was habitually monotonous and your ability to understand neutral emotion was already non-existent. It wasn't until a friendship (your words, not Din's) blossomed between the two of you that you began to understand his subtleties. Hands on hips were a sign of annoyance. You got that one a lot. _Womp rat_ was affectionate. Tense shoulders were a bad thing. Your first name spoken was a worse thing. A brash _dank farrik!_ was a sign of great pleasure, and a bitter _dank farrik!_ meant trouble.

You wait, but Din doesn't move at your provocation. He stands perfectly still and you wonder if he's caught on to you. "I've never been to this part of the planet before. It could be dangerous," he says. A beat. "You could get hurt."

"You said it was quiet here," you level. And he had. Promised you that you two could lay low for a while. It was his treat, he'd positied, kind of like a work vacation. You'd responded with a joke about it being a regular vacation, because it's not like he paid you anyway. He hadn't laughed.

He sighs. "It should be," he says, walking up to the incline of the gangway and resting his foot there. "I'm trying to look out for you. You gonna let me do that?" 

The fire in you melts away. You hadn't considered that. You let the moment soak, reveling in his rare display of vulnerability. "Yeah," you quiet eventually, fiddling with your hands.

He nods and turns away from the ship, walking towards the setting in front of him.

You brush past his shoulder, arriving next to him nearly immediately. His head turns to you and you beam up at him. You appreciate his kindness, but you figure he could look out for you even better if you were right next to him. 

He lets out an exasperated breath at the sight. "Oh, what the hell?" he reasons, "Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a tumblr user on my blog @grogu-pascal
> 
> If you'd like a Din request fulfilled, please send a detailed ask there! it helps a lot!


End file.
